


Malam Luna

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Nargles, Room of Requirement, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Di saat orang-orang sibuk berdansa dengan pasangan dansa mereka di Aula Besar, Luna justru sibuk mengelilingi kastel dengan gaun tidurnya.





	Malam Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Luna Lovegood sama sekali bukan gadis yang akan dijadikan orang-orang sebagai pasangan untuk pergi ke Pesta Dansa Yule. Sang gadis pemilik nama indah itu juga tahu, tetapi ia pikir bahwa Nargles yang membuat teman-temannya enggan mendekatinya.

Maka, di saat orang-orang sibuk berdansa dengan pasangan dansa mereka di Aula Besar, Luna justru sibuk mengelilingi kastel dengan gaun tidurnya. Digumamkannya nada lagu-entah-apa yang baginya menyenangkan untuk disenandungkan. Kakinya yang tidak beralas bergerak mengelilingi kastel, memanfaatkan jam malam yang tidak berlaku untuk malam ini.

Luna terus berjalan mengelilingi kastel sampai gadis itu secara tidak sengaja menemukan pintu besar di sebuah koridor. Penasaran, gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan di dalamnya, gadis itu menemukan seluruh sepatunya yang sepanjang tahun ajaran ini menghilang.

"Nargles," gumamnya pelan sambil mengambil sepatunya satu demi satu.


End file.
